Queen of Fights
by minininjamaster
Summary: Amu may seem to be a normal geek but what happens when it turns out she's the rumored Queen of Fights. Read to find out!
1. Once upon a time

Queen of Fights

_Once upon a time there was a girl. The girls parents where divorced and always fought when they met. Soon the girl and her newly born sister where taken by their father to a far away place in the high mountains of japan from there mother._

_10 years later_

_The girl grew up with her baby sister and was constantly beat buy her father, but the girl stayed strong for the younger sibling knowing no one would care for here if she gave the beating._

_One day the father suddenly came home and started to beat the younger sister the older sister stared in horror . she grabbed the knife hidden in a compartment in the draw for emergency. The older sister ran towards the father and killed him._

___That's when the older sister decided,_

___ '' There is no one in this world we can trust we must always stay together no matter what and survive by our self,'' said the older sister to the younger._

___The siblings left the mountains and made a fresh start. Until they came , the loan sharks. The sister soon found out that the father had a huge dept. the lone sharks said if they took one of them and made them into a street fighter._

___Then one of the men started to reach for the youngest while saying_

___''the younger the better.,''_

___The little girl dodged his touch but was knocked out buy another. The little girls unconsciousness she started to scream for her older sister the oldest did nothing but simply watch and the girl could of sworn she saw her smile._

___The youngest quickly waved it off thinking the trick of the eyes but then the oldest said_

___'' finally the thorn in my side is gone i can finally do what i want to do.,''_

___The youngest stared at the oldest with absolute horror on her face then suddenly remembered her sister words that night their father died _

___''trust no one but yourself, care for no one but your self,''_

___ then she blacked out._


	2. calm before the storm

10 years after the story

Amu's POV

''Class please quite down today we have a new transfer student''

I heard the teacher say through the door.

''Please enter now''

she spoke again.

I walked in a saw that the most of the class was staring at me but some just continued to talk. Then the teacher said

'' This is Hinamori Amu and she just transferred here from Osaka,now miss hinamori is there anything else you would like to add about your self.,''

'' well first of all I have horribly scar on my face so I would like to keep my hoodie on please and I would like to be left alone and nobody talk to me.,''

I said.

then this ugly red head shouted out

''well aren't you stuck up acting like a little princess.,''

I could tell this girl would get me in trouble but I couldn't hold back and shouted back

''at least I'm not a stupid hoe who has to buy my friends like you.,''

'' MISS AMU AND SAAYA PLEASE QUITE DOWN NOW OR YOU WILL GO TO DETENTION RIGHT NOW.,'' the teacher yelled.

''miss amu you are new here i will let it slide this,but miss saaya you have a record so i suppose you shut it this very moment. now miss amu please sit behind Mr ikuto.,'' The teacher said while sighing.

a boy with blue hair raised his hand I went behind him and sat down.

Never knowing that I would regret those words later on, those where the words that brought me back to the fighting world and back to my old title

the Queen of Fights

( Preview )

Someone's POV

I raised my hand to show where i was to the new student. i had heard the whole fight go down and I felt bad for the new kid. There was no way saaya wasn't going to punish her for saying that. Well it was her fault for not holding her I could save her from saaya and get her to owe me ,yeah that seems like a nice idea.

**so what do you think this is my very first fanfiction so i'm a little nervous about so please give me advice but don't be mean also i like to thank everyone who reviewed so far and please continue to read my story.**


	3. this is the plan

**( i do not own shugo chara and its characters i just own the story)**

Ikuto's POV

I raised my hand to show where i was to the new student. I had heard the whole fight go down and I felt bad for the new kid. There was no way saaya wasn't going to punish her for saying that. Well it was her fault for not holding her I could save her from saaya and get her to owe me ,yeah that seems like a nice idea.

Amu's POV

I walked to my seat when i saw a boy raised his hand to show where he was. That girl made me so angry,but i have to calm down i escaped from that place so i could look for my sister and i wasn't going to get caught yet. I looked at the sky hoping to find some relief and did and fell asleep.

(four hours later)

I woke up for the fourth period bell. We sure had this teacher for along time so i was glad to get up and move. I looked at my plan for the day. My mood started to lighten up when i realized it was lunchtime. I was about to go look for a place to spend the hour when someone dragged me to the back of the school and knocked me out. Ok so usually i would have beaten this person so bad they would want to die, but this guy was really fast so i didn't have a chance o' well i'll get out later and kill this person. And then amu blacked out never noticing that someone was watching.

( twenty min. before kidnapping )

Ikuto's POV

I opened the door to the roof to see the usual gang was there waiting.

'' yo '' I said to my friends.

'' Hey '' they all said.

( STOP)

Well let me tell you about Ikuto's friend,first the boys.

First up is Kukai he is Ikuto's friend and is in the same gang as him, Black Lynx.

specialty weapon : spiked gloves

next is Nagiko / Nagi

Is a close friend and a cross dresser and again in the same gang as him.

specialty weapon : bladed fan or spiked boots

then Kairi

Same gang owe him a lot and also gang strategist.

specialty weapon : computer

last but not least

Ikuto

Leader of black lynx and a very beautiful,hot, wonderful person and not bad with the ladies.

specialty weapon : katana

Now the girls

first up is his sister

Utau

A very pretty person very bossy as well and in a gang called queen saaya.

specialty weapon : dagger

next is

Yaya

A very childish person and could knock someone out without realizing it and also in queen saaya.

specialty weapon : twin hand guns

last of a of all

Rima

A very sort person who will punch your lights out without batting an eyelash not apart of queen saaya but helps them out.

specialty weapon : body

Okay that's everybody now back to the present.

( PLAY )

''Ikuto did you get the stuff'' Utau said to me.

'' Yeah but i'm tired of getting stuff for y'all'' I whined.

'' We know but then who else is going to do it'' she said back.

'' Well actually i have an idea'' i said with my trade mark smirk.

'' Well first we save this kid from saaya put her in-dept to us make her our servant and while we're at it we can get you and Yaya out out queen saaya it's a win-win situation'' I said seeing that i had got their attention .

''Well i guess this could fun i'm up for it '' Kukai said

'' uh fine we'll go so what's the plan'' Utua said with a sigh.

''Well first someone needs to watch her ,she should be getting attacked soon.'' I said

'' I'll do it'' Rima said

''Ok go now just to be safe'' I said

'' Wait Rima contact us when you see where she's taken'' Nagi said.

'' Yeah'' and with that she disappeared.

Never did they now that when they got to where amu was they would witness the rebirth of

The Queen of Fights


	4. Saaya's lair part 1

**Hello everybody its minininjamaster and I'm here to tell you that I do not own Shugo Chara or its character but please enjoy the story bye.**

QUEEN of FIGHTS

Amu's POV

I woke up to the sound of a shrill voice laughing. I immediately looked at my surroundings. I saw that I was in an abandon ware house that there were over 50 people here 20 with weapons and the rest were bear handed. I tried to get but my hands and feet were tied down with a long piece of iron chain.

I heard saaya's voice and knew that she had done this and I was ready for pay back ,but I could deal with this level of shit if I was going to find my sister ,but what I couldn't stand how she called herself the '' Queen of Fights''.

I was ready to escape when one of saaya's cronies came in and led me to her terrible leader. Since I was bored I tried to make some light conversation with the crony as we walked.

'' so why am I here'' I said to the person.

''…''

'' isn't saaya a bitch though'' I tried again and do you know what she said.

She said '' shut up you female dog''.

That really made me blow and I took it a step forward.

''aw the little servant person doesn't have the courage to cuss at me''. I taunted.

'' Shut up '' the voice screamed.

I was getting bored of messing with the girl so I stopped talking until we got to where saaya was.

(Somewhere else a phone call is made)

Rima POV

'' she just got taking and by the looks of it their going to the abandon'' I said.

'' Okay we'll be there in 10 minutes '' Nagi said over the phone I hung and continued to stake out the hideout.

(Back to Amu)

The girl walked me to the front of saaya and then walked over to more cronies like her. I knew saaya was going to start talking and hitting people because of how angry she was for about 10 minutes. So I got ready for it and it all started. The ten minutes were almost up when saaya decided to slap me. That was it I broke out of the chain and grabbed saaya by the neck but then suddenly the door swung open it was…..


End file.
